Dos Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: Como regalo de cumpleaños Sakura había pedido dos Naruto. Él no podía estar más indignado. [Viñeta NaruSaku] especial cumpleaños de Sakura 2017


**N/A:** Hoy 28 de marzo es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida pelirosa, para no romper la tradición he escrito algo sobre ese tema, es un relato que hace referencia a otro fanfic que escribí hace unos años. **El clon enamorado** , pero que se puede leer sin necesidad de haber leído ese fanfic.

Como siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto.

* * *

— **Dos Naruto—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es absurdo que te pongas celoso con uno de tus clones. —repitió Sakura por segunda vez acostada en el mueble largo de la sala.

—¡Sakura-chan, cuando te dije que pidieras lo que quisieras no era para que abusaras!. —se quejó enojado por la petición de su esposa.

La pelirosa se carcajeó recordando la cara que había puesto Naruto, desde hace días que su esposo la tenia harta preguntándole que quería como regalo de cumpleaños en vez de sorprenderla.

—¿Abusar? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida —si eres tú mismo Naruto.

Naruto caminaba de un lado para el otro, muy enérgico moviendo las manos como un loco. —¡Te quieres fajar con uno de mis clones, eso es infidelidad!. —protestó con voz chillona.

Sakura no sabía si ofenderse o reírse.

Estaba muy ofendido, se había tomado muy en serio las palabras de su esposa, sobre tener un trío con él y un clon del rubio. En ningún momento se percato de que Sakura estaba bromeando.

—¿Cual es?, ¡seguro que es aquel que me jugo sucio, el que convenció a los demás clones para que se revelaran contra mí y no me obedecieran!

Haruno recordó ese incidente de hace tres años, antes de que se casaran, entonces sintió nostalgia por volverlos a ver, el clon triste, el clon afeminado, el clon alegre y el clon líder.

La pelirosa se sentó con las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá, —Ese estaría bien. —respondió pensativa, recordando que ese clon siempre le pareció muy atractivo por lo decidido y serio que era.

Ese que representaba al Naruto decidido y líder.

—¡Ajá, entonces lo admites, te gusta ese traidor!. —la acusó señalándola con el dedo. —¡con ese menos!

Sakura vio la hora en el reloj de la pared y siguió con el juego. —Aun te quedan varias horas para pensarlo, sino oficialmente abre pasado mi primer cumpleaños desde que estamos juntos sin que me dieras algo.

La pelirosa salió tranquilamente de la casa para regar las plantas del jardín, Naruto se quedó allí murmurando que prefería el divorcio.

 **.**

 **.**

Horas después, Naruto no podía dormir pensando que Sakura estaba enojada con él, cuando era él quien realmente no le había hablado durante el resto del día.

Naruto salió de la cama, la situación lo superaba y desesperaba, Sakura cerró el libro que leía para ya definitivamente dormir. Pero su esposo entró antes de que apagara la luz y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

La médico ninja lo vio y se quejó, —¿ahora por qué me miras así de feo?

Naruto terminó de entrar a la habitación y detrás de él entró otro igual a él. Sakura entendió lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendida.

—¿En serio Naruto? —preguntó divertida, vivir con Naruto a veces podía ser complicado, pero siempre, siempre le daba muchos motivos para sonreír y reír.

—Escúchame bien, esta será la única vez, jamás volverá a pasar —dijo el Naruto original con voz seria.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan —le dijo el clon muy apenado, Sakura rápidamente lo reconoció con el clon que solía deprimirse con mucha facilidad.

Le daría razones para no volver a deprimirse nunca más, —gracias —respondió ella.

La pelirosa salió de la cama y rodeó el cuello del Naruto real, le preguntó en tono cariñoso —¿tanto me amas?

—Ahora vas a saber que yo soy mejor que un clon —respondió él con seriedad.

Comenzó a besarla y tocarla de manera posesiva, eso la hizo entrar en calor rápidamente, el clon con timidez los veía y esperaba su turno o alguna indicación para participar.

Sakura jamás olvido ese cumpleaños, menos por lo que paso después.

Había quedado embarazada y casi tuvo que buscar los manuscritos sagrados del segundo Hokage para explicarle a su querido esposo que era imposible que un clon pudiera embarazarla, así que el bebé era indudablemente hijo suyo.

De vez en cuando Naruto veía a Shinachiku siendo tímido y encontraba similitudes con la personalidad de aquel clon, entonces dudaba de las leyes de la vida. Pero después reflexionaba, sacudía la cabeza y desechaba la idea, _"un clon no pude dar vida"._

 _._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, no me he fumado nada, jaja, ya me conocen, a veces escribo cosas muy raras. :)


End file.
